


Life and Times of Thorin Oakenshield

by ironhawkofmischief



Series: Menage a Wha? [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Slash, Thorin is a hairy beast, cum, dirty talking, mentions of threesomes, no Durincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin an ex royal marine must take upon the responsibility of his two twin nephews, Fili and Kili after his sister passes on due to cancer.  They are having to adjust to new routines, and issues that arise amongst them. On top of it all, Thorin is slowly falling for his biker mechanic friend, Dwalin and he doesn't know where to even start when it comes to telling him, and that is even if he likes men that way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, and I had to play with it. I don't normally write modern hobbit/lotr but it seems to work. it is once again unbetad and please be gentle. Meep!

Thorin Oakenshield was a sturdy, 5 foot 9 inch brick house of a man. He was 43 years old and had been a royal marine from the time he was 17 until the age of 40 when he left due to an injury. In that time, he had gotten a great job as a branch manager for a large scale military bank and was very well to do. He had let his hair grown and it had grew until it reached mid to lower shoulder and was black and wavy with a hint of grey around the temples. His eyes were a light sparkling blue and he seemed to never shave for his face was covered in dark hair as well.

Many were very intimidated and why not? Serving as a marine for 23 years would do that to you. He had also found his love in motor bikes and happily rode around on his Harley he had had shipped from the USA none 5 years ago. 

Dwalin Fundin was 40, a tall burly 6 foot man with a balding head that he kept the hair he did have, spiked in a large Mohawk. His mustache and beard were that of red and his eyes were a deep set green. Tattoos riddled his body in different gaelic and celtic terms. He was a Scotsman that ran a very well to do motorcycle shop that Thorin frequented with his bikes. Thorin had a love for bikes, having a few racing Yamahas to the long road trips on his Harley. He even had a cute sporty Kawasaki ninja he loved to zoom in the city on. 

Dwalin too had the same love of cars and motorbikes. Having ATVs, a hummer, some classic cars and a few motorbikes himself. Plus, he ran the shop that was slowly being turned over to him due to the owner falling ill. He had said Dwalin would be the best thing to run it.

Dwalin and Thorin had become fast friends. Dwalin had been married once but was since divorced and had two grown children. Thorin had never married nor had any children, only two nephews who were both 10 and twins none the less. They got on great and even went out drinking or riding. Both had the passion for both of course. 

Now, Fili and Kili were twins, but they didn’t look it. Fili was light haired with blue eyes, Kili was brown haired and brown eyed. Fili looked like their father but with Thorin and their mother’s eyes, and Kili had Thorin’s dark hair but their father’s dark brown eyes. They were never apart and hated being separated so even when they were in school, they were in the same classes or there would be temper tantrums. Both boys knew their uncle fairly well. He visited regularly for family gatherings and holidays. 

Their father had died in a botched mugging when they were only 5 and so neither had really known him. Their mother seemed to be faring well raising the boys alone, of course with the help of her eldest brother. Though, she soon started to fade due to breast cancer. 

That was when the boys were brought into Thorin’s custody. Thorin at first had balked when his sister had said she had given him full custody when she passed. Thorin knew things were going to get even more complicated, but he loved the boys as if they were his own. He had taken special leave when they were born after all and had held them just as their own father had. 

Now it came to this, fast cars and bikes were replaced with booboos, temper tantrums and the occasional lego in the foot. Though, Thorin wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	2. Longing is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin go out for a weekend, Thorin finally admits to being gay and Dwalin seems totally okay with this, they even find that they have a mutual attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am clearly from the USA but it just felt wrong making the hobbit no matter AU or not in the USA so if I am wrong on certain terms or things PLEASE correct me!

“Boys! School!” Thorin bellowed, grumbling about how they were never up on time. He was busily trying to cook eggs in a basket, which was a piece of bread placed with a hole cut out and an egg dropped and cooked in the middle. It was one of Kili’s favorite breakfast items and he just wanted everything to go well in their new school. The boys were turning 12 and starting in secondary schooling at a new school. They had to move due to the house they were in just being way too small. Now, Thorin had a nice large condo on the outskirts of their small town. The boys were to ride the bus, but at this rate he would have to take them.

“Now or you won’t get to eat!” He hollered again, plating the food. Soon, a disheveled looking Fili and Kili padded in, their uniforms were on but they were messy. A sigh escaped his lips as Kili settled in and started to instantly bouncing. He was always the energetic one. Fili was calmer but still his blue eyes shone.

“Eggs in a basket?” Kili asked as it was plated. Thorin nodded and passed a plate to Fili as well. “yay! Can I have milk?” He asked and Thorin groaned pulling it out as well as the OJ, knowing Fili would want it.

“Hurry up, your bus should be here in 10 minutes. I don’t want to have to be late with my first client because I have to take you two to school.” Fili frowned and glared at his brother.

“He was taking too long. Sorry, uncle.” Fili murmured and Thorin just patted him on the bed.

“Be good.” He murmured as he grabbed his own piece of toast and egg and dug in. He normally just had coffee but he was doing his best in the two years of having the boys to eat with them. Thorin was thankful that he was able to get out of work most days by 6 and the boys just stayed with a sitter for a few short hours, if that. He was off most weekends, though would take an occasional trip with Dwalin on a bike ride. Dwalin, who was a parent himself had been there to help out when Thorin needed it and he always gave the advice that it was best to get a break every once in a while.

“You two will be staying with uncle Frerin this weekend.” Thorin said absentmindedly. The boys were curious and he smiled. “Biker rally down south. Dwalin and I are riding out. Frerin will pick you two up from school and I will be back to get you by late Sunday.”

“yay! FreFre!” Kili shouted and laughed lightly. Fili and Kili both adored their younger uncle. He was nearly ten years younger than Thorin and wasn’t as hard as the eldest of the Oakenshields. 

“Kee! Our bus!” Fili took another bite and Kili did to before they were slipping on their shoes, grabbing book bags and out the door quickly enough. Thorin groaned and sighed.

“Bye uncle!” They said in unison and he waved as he looked at his watch and quickly grabbed his things and got ready to leave. It had been months since he and Dwalin had been out to do more than a little drinking on the weekends. Thorin had been in the shop with him every so often to modify his Harley to the specs he wanted, but that was about it. He did need the break no matter if he loved the boys or not, they were such handfuls.

~~~~~~

The week passed and Thorin was glad to be loading up the Harley at the shop that Dwalin was just shutting down. “The boys okay?” Dwalin asked in his accented, gruff voice. Thorin nodded.

“Yes, my brother Frerin has them. They are pleased to be staying with the nice uncle for the weekend.” He chuckled at Kili’s last words on Friday. Something along the lines of ‘now I can do what I want and I won’t get spanked or yelled at!’ It had been cute and Thorin had told Frerin he better make the boys mind. Frerin had agreed then happily went off with the boys. 

“Good, the lads they love ye so.” Dwalin said, smirking. “Ye are turnin out to be a great guardian.” Thorin nodded and sighed.

“The past two years have been hard and I don’t know what I would do without you.” He stated faintly and smiled at his friend. “It helps you have two grown ones of your own. I never wanted kids. Planned on spending my life as a marine. I got shot and injured my shoulder and instead of fixing it and leaving me in, they let me retire. I get a good pension at least.” He shrugged as he pulled on the leather jacket and zipped it up. “Now I have them.” He grinned and mounted his bike. “You ready?” Dwalin grinned and nodded as he too pulled on his jacket, and helmet and mounted his own bike before they were off.

The trip only took a few hours by bike and by the time they got there, the sun was setting low and it was starting to chill. Thorin unmounted and grabbed out his things as did Dwalin before they entered the hotel. “I am sorry, it seems that one of your rooms was canceled.” The receptionist said with a frown. “We only have one room, its one bed with a pull out couch if that is fine?” She asked. Dwalin groaned then looked at his friend who shrugged.

“Look, we will take it if that is all you have. I understand this area is full as it is.” Thorin murmured, and pulled out his gold member card, swiping it and paying for the room in full. She gave them each a key and smiled.

“if it helps open bar.” She murmured and Dwalin smirked.

“Aye, that helps a lot, lass” He flirted and she flushed as Thorin smacked his friend’s shoulder and they were off to the room.

“Already trying to scope out the ladies I see!” Thorin jested and Dwalin just smirked.

“Someone hasta! I never see ye goin after any pretty lil lass and plenty have looked.” He teased and Thorin grumbled faintly.

“Only because I have the boys and they are enough of a responsibility without adding a woman into it!” He stated and shook it off. Truth be told, he had no idea if he even liked women. He had dated on and off throughout his many years. No one had just did it for him. Sex with women was horrible and unsatisfying to him and left him yearning for more. He had gotten drunk and slept with one or two men and had enjoyed the experience but quickly buried it due to being in the military. Though, even that was no longer an issue since during the early 2000s gays were able to serve openly. Thorin just didn’t know where to peg his sexuality and so he just let it alone.

“yea, yeah.” Dwalin muttered. “Makin excuses I see. Come on then, I would like a stiff un.” Thorin nodded and they soon deposited their things then went to the bar to drink. Dwalin went straight for the hard liquors, downing anything and everything. Of course, he could take it. Thorin settled on light beer so he wouldn’t get too wasted too fast.

Though, Dwalin soon had Thorin taking shots and he was starting to feel fuzzy and light headed. That didn’t seem to quell the scot who happily took a few more shots. Thorin chuckled as he shook his head. “No more,” He slurred slightly. “I would like to be able to wake up hang over free tomorrow!” He teased as Dwalin thrust another shot.

“One more fer good measure!” Dwalin said as they downed the shots together. Dwalin was easily flirting with any and all the girls who would listen. One had caught Thorin’s eyes and she kept giving him longing glances and biting her lip, playing with her hair, the works. She easily could have only been around 20-25. Attractive too with supple round breasts, high cheek bones and dark brown puppy dog eyes with reddish brown hair that was curled and framed her face. “Shes lookin again. Ye should go say hi.” Dwalin said in his friend’s ear. “Pretty lil lass I tell ya.” Thorin just shook his head and went back to sipping his beer.

“Not my type, plus shes too young.” He stated softly. “I bet I could easily be her father!”

“So? You ain’t her father, go say hi! Oh, look here she comes.” The girl meandered her way to them and slowly slipped into a seat next to Thorin who choked a bit on his beer and sat it down.

“H-hello.” Thorin murmured shyly and smiled. She grinned faintly.

“Hi handsome. I am guessing you are part of the biker group?” She asked as he nodded. “I just can’t help but notice you. Your hair is so… long and you look very interesting.” She murmured, leaning closer. “I have my own room, why don’t we go have a chat?” Thorin gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing as he looked at her with wide eyes. Dwalin smacked his back and laughed giving small cat call.

“Go fer it!” He said. “One of us should be getting lucky it may as well be ye!” Thorin shook his head and sighed.

“You are beautiful, forgive me.” He murmured gently. “But I just am not all that interested.” The girl blinked, a bit shocked since she had never been turned down or rejected before. “Please don’t take it the wrong way. I am in my early 40s and you can’t be more than 25. There are plenty of younger, more eligible men here.”

“Well, I never!” She huffed and stood, turning on her toes before she looked over, “I bet you just can’t get it up, old man.” She spat as she stomped out. Thorin rubbed his temple lightly and quickly downed his beer.

“I am going back to the room.” He mumbled to his friend who frowned and stood.

“Is that it? Ye impotent?” Thorin looked at him, shocked almost.

“N-no! I get it up just fine thank you.” He grumbled and sighed. “Look, I am tired and she wasn’t my type.” At that, he quickly walked away, leaving Dwalin bewildered and unable to process what had happened. Thorin just really didn’t want to admit to the fact that he just preferred men, and especially didn’t want it to come out to his best friend.

Though, Thorin had grown to like Dwalin as more. He took time to watch the way the scot worked and how his muscles moved, how he looked covered in grease, or the smell. It was just something he so enjoyed and he didn’t want to ruin his friendship over a childish crush.

Dwalin followed his friend to the room as Thorin settled down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. A headache was slowly forming and Dwalin frowned, crossing his arms. “What the hell?” He asked with a growl. “Ye ran off after ye denied that lass. Look, sorry if asking if ye could get it up did something. I just in the 5 years I have known ye, ye never have had a lady on yer arm or anything of the like. Ye claim it is because of the boys, but what about before?” He asked softly.

“I am not interested in dating.” He murmured. “I am busy as it is. I was busy beforehand and even more so now that I have custody of my nephews. They are getting to the age I can leave them alone for periods of time, but still. I don’t know how they would feel if I just randomly threw in some woman one day. Kili especially is sensitive to new things such as those.” 

“What ye talkin about those kids adore me!” Dwalin said as he walked over to stand beside the bed.

“You were around before I had custody. You came with me almost, so they know you and love you as well.” Dwalin sighed and nodded.

“True that.” He muttered unsure of where to go from here.

“I just…I’m not interested in women.” Thorin finally admitted. Dwalin blinked slightly, thinking he hadn’t heard him.

“Ye what?” He asked curiously.

“Not interested in women.” Thorin stated again, looking up at his friend, scared of the rejection. Though, he saw no rejection on his friend’s face.

“Well, why didn’t ye say something sooner?” Dwalin grumbled. “Coulda saved me from a lot of match making and a lot of heart break of those poor lasses ye turned down every time!” Dwalin then started to laugh slightly and Thorin smiled sheepishly.

“I have known for years but I haven’t ever accepted it. I guess I am now, you are not angry with me?”

“Oh hell no! Why should I?” Dwalin said as he plopped down on the bed next to him. “To tell ye the truth me ex and I, we divorced over me sleeping with a man.” He murmured. “Now, I don’t consider myself gay, bi maybe I like the ladies just a little too much, but I like the occasional shagging with a man.”

Thorin had no idea what to think or even where to go from here after hearing this of his friend. “I had no idea.” He breathed gently, turning to look into the deep set green eyes. He licked his lips slightly and turned away, shaking his head. “Thank you, for being okay with it. You really are my only true friend and I would hate to lose the best mechanic in all of the UK.”

Dwalin just chuckled and patted his shoulder faintly. “No worries. Now, just to find ye a nice lad to date yeah?” Thorin shook his head with a frown.

“I told you I am not interested in dating and I meant it. Man or woman.” He muttered and Dwalin groaned.

“Ye need to find time fer yerself! The boys are fine ye know that. Ye ain’t getting young no matter how good lookin ye think ye are!” Thorin blinked then laughed at him, pushing Dwalin, who pushed back lightly.

The pushing turned into an all-out wrestle war on the bed. Dwalin had used his strength and size to overpower Thorin, but Thorin used military prowess to flip them. Maybe it had been the haze of the drinking, or the fact he had liked Dwalin for so long and now he had found out that Dwalin too liked men made him do it, but he slowly leaned down and planted a kiss upon Dwalin’s lips.

Dwalin had stopped struggling and held fast as he felt the lips upon his own and he slowly leaned up and kissed back gently. Thorin moaned as his tongue flicked upon Dwalin’s lips and Dwalin responded to it as well. They soon parted and Thorin was flushed.

“I am so sorry I didn’t mean to, oh god please forgive me!”

“What ye babbling about? I kissed ye back! Now stop and give me another.” Dwalin growled, pulling Thorin close and into another kiss. Thorin groaned loudly and happily accepted the kiss. His eyes fell shut as their beards and mouths intertwined in a rough, longing kiss. Thorin had hoped it would be a lot of things and Dwalin didn’t disappoint, that was for sure.


	3. Uncertainty A Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uncertain of where to go from here, Thorin and Dwalin spend more time together before things come to a head and a whole new light is shone upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, lots of smut, and cock piercings muahahahaha

After their little adventure, and make out session during the time spent away, Thorin had become awkward around Dwalin. Dwalin made no move nor did he act as if anything ever went down. The only thing that changed was Dwalin was around more.

During the weekend, he spent them with the boys and Thorin. They cooked out, went to see movies, stayed in and anything and everything. He had even started teaching little Kili how to shoot a bow, which he was delighted. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched Dwalin wrestling with the two 12 year old boys and he smiled. “Oh ye got me lads!” Dwalin wailed as Kili sat on his broad chest and Fili on his legs laughing loudly.

“Alright, let Mr. Dwalin up! We need to figure out what we are doing for dinner!” Thorin called, which made the boys groan but Dwalin was soon up, patting them on the heads as they ran off to go play their video games.

“Food eh? We haven’t had pizza in a while.” He stated as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. “Less ye want Chinese, or Italian?” Thorin shrugged.

“I don’t know, pizza sounds fine.” He smiled at his friend and sighed. “Aren’t you getting tired of spending your only time off here with me and the boys?”

“What? Never!” He chuckled faintly. “Reminds me of when me son was a lad. He acted just like that.” He said, nodding towards Fili and Kili who were engrossed in their racing games. “Plus, being near you is always a pleasure.” He breathed gently, making Thorin flush as he shook his head.

“You never talk about it. Or act as if it even happened.” Thorin stated simply.

“Well, ye were so nervous and nearly wrecked ye bike on the way back due to it! I didn’t wanna stir the pot.” He muttered as he crossed his arms. “I enjoyed meself, woulda liked a bit more than a good snog. Though, I admit you sure can snog!”

Thorin was beat red and he shushed him. “The boys don’t know!” He stated softly. “They have no idea my sexual orientation and I would like it to stay that way.” He grumbled and Dwalin just laughed lightly.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine by me.” He grumbled. “ ‘Ey boys!” He called out. “Pizza sound good?”

“Yeah!” They said in unison.

“Lots of meat!” Kili said.

“I want extra cheese and mushrooms!” Fili quipped. Thorin made a face at the mushroom idea but sighed, he would resign in getting the boys their own pizza and then he and Dwalin would get one or two. Both were big men and they could eat a lot of food.

“Alright mushroom and extra cheese, and a meat lovers. What do you want?” Thorin asked, skimming the menus to find the number.

“You.” Dwalin murmured in his ear, making Thorin tense then giggle slightly.

“Pizza wise, not me.” He grumbled.

“Mm, Hawaiian okay?” He asked and Thorin nodded.

“Sure.” Thorin picked up the phone and called in the order for two Hawaiian pizzas, a meat lovers, and a mushroom with extra cheese. “It will be here in an hour.” He stated as he turned, only to feel himself be pressed against the counter. That made him gasp, his mouth opening and it soon being covered with Dwalin’s.

Dwalin kissed him ever so tenderly before he pulled back, licking his lips. “If ye aren’t gonna make a move, yer forcing my hand!” He grumbled faintly. “Damnit, Thorin I have been pinin over ye since the first day ye walked through my garage door!”

“You were married!” He stated with wide eyes. Dwalin flushed sheepishly.

“I went out and tried to find a man that looked like ye, and got caught. He was a youngen though. His hair was short like yers, military cut and everything. Wife caught me in bed next thing I knew was out on the streets and a divorce settlement on my lap.” He laughed nervously and sighed. “Come on, whats the hurt? The boys love me, and ye haven’t kicked me out yet.”

Thorin thought on it then sighed and smiled. “Okay, but we can’t tell the boys. We must have some rules, no open displays of affection, you are welcome to stay over but you are to sleep in the guest room, you don’t call me any stupid pet names.” Dwalin made a face.

“Fine, and fine, and fine. Though, once the boys in bed I could sneak in ye know?” Thorin shook his head with a laugh.

“Well in due time…” He murmured, eliciting a groan from Dwalin. Thorin wanted to do things right, and even if the boys were young and naïve he just didn’t want to do that to them, not yet.

~~~~~

Dinner ended how it always did, a food fight between boys and Dwalin joining in laughing merrily as Thorin sat there, glaring at the three. Though, they stopped when a piece of pizza flew and got stuck in his long hair that wasn’t pulled back or braided as norm.

“Uh oh boys, I think we made uncle mad!” Dwalin snickered before the boys’ eyes went wide and they started to laugh. Thorin was trying hard to be angry but soon he too was laughing loudly as he pulled the pizza from his hair and threw it at Dwalin, it getting stuck in his own hair. 

“That is what you get! We all need baths! Boys you first!” He hollered. The boys quickly ran towards their adjoining rooms to share the shower in the bathroom they shared. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to do just about anything and everything together.

“What about us, eh?” Dwalin asked curiously as Thorin stood to clean up the pizza that was strung about. “Can we shower together, hmm?” Thorin flushed and bit his lip. Truth be told, his bathroom was suited for two people. 

It had a stand alone shower with a detachable head and then a huge bath tub made for two. “Well. I…uh guess?” He quipped and licked his lips nervously. Dwalin smirked and moved in to steal a kiss from Thorin who did return it but was away rather quickly just in case the boys came back.

They did just as Thorin was done cleaning up. They were in matching pajamas of separate colors. Fili wore mauve and Kili wore blue. “Can we watch a move?” Kili asked curiously “Its not that late, right? Plus its Saturday!” Thorin looked at the time and sighed.

“Fine, its only 7 you may watch a movie. Dwalin and I need to clean up, don’t disturb us okay?” The boys nodded innocently and they moved to sit and find something on the dish they had. Thorin motioned towards his master suite bedroom. It truly was something to be had. A large king four poster bed lay within with red satin sheets. It had a matching dresser and even a small vanity where some off handed hair care items were strewn about. 

“Damn.” Dwalin breathed as he licked his lips, having never been in the room. He hadn’t realized how well off Thorin truly was, not like that really changed anything. “I am guessing the bathroom is just as big?” Thorin shrugged and smiled.

“When I got custody I was in a small two bedroom house and the boys just were not getting along in the bedroom, plus with only one bathroom it was a mess. So, I sold that and found this. It costs a little bit extra but worth it. I have four bedrooms and three baths plus a large yard for the kids and a huge garage for all of my toys.” He winked as he started to undo the button down shirt he wore, letting it hang off. His chest was covered in a large patch of black curly chest hair, and a small line that delved below to his nether regions.

Dwalin could feel himself growing hard at the sight and he shook it off as he started to strip. His own chest had dark red hair, and many pieces of ink tattooed into his skin. Though, his stomach was not as hairy as Thorin’s. “I see.” He mumbled faintly as Thorin lead the way. Sure enough, the bathroom was just as extravagant. Dwalin’s breath hitched and he shook his head. It seemed the ex marine went big or went home. “By my beard.” He murmured.

Thorin paid him no mind, as his pants came off, leaving him in only dark blue boxer briefs, that clung to him quite nicely. Dwalin stood, staring at the bathroom as Thorin turned on the water to the shower. “I hope you like it hot?” He asked with a smile. “I have a huge water heater so we shouldn’t run out of water, plus the boys like cold showers it seems.” Dwalin stared at him then shyly nodded and started to strip as well, though Thorin was already under the steaming shower.

Dwalin quickly made his move and got in as well, grunting under the spray though it was a good feeling. Thorin’s fingers were deftly moving in his hair and pulling out pizza and cheese before he started to lather it up, humming. Dwalin licked his lips and moved to help, his rough fingers surprisingly gentle within the other man’s hair.

This was odd to Thorin, he had only ever shared the bathroom with the boys and it normally was them taking a bath while he took a shower and they played. He leaned into the ministrations, pushing his back against the hard, unwavering chest of Dwalin who was easily untangling the thick locks and getting him extra clean. “This is nice.” He rumbled and sighed. “I haven’t ever had anyone in here besides the boys…” He murmured flushing, at feeling himself growing excited.

Though, Thorin could tell that Dwalin too was starting to get excited from this. “Glad I could be your first.” He murmured as his lips brushed the other man’s shoulder lightly. “I am guessing ye haven’t made time for that huh?” Thorin shook his head.

“Not since before the boys.” He panted out, his eyes falling shut, “you?” Dwalin shrugged.

“I have picked up a few lads from bar nights but always just one nighters.” Thorin nodded, turning so his hair was under the stream, getting rinsed as he pressed against Dwalin.

“This wasn’t my definition of moving slow.” Thorin murmured and Dwalin chuckled faintly. 

“Ye started it with being so damn sexy. I could take you right here.” He growled and Thorin flushed, almost liking that idea. Though, he pulled away and quickly started to wash Dwalin off. 

Once they were done, he stepped out and started up a hot bath for them to relax in. When that was filled, he and Dwalin stepped in and lay back relaxing. “This is nice, I could get used to this.” Dwalin murmured and Thorin had a hint of a smile.

“I hope you do.” He murmured right back, sighing faintly. It was relaxing to finally be with someone, someone he could trust his boys with as well as himself. He knew Dwalin didn’t know the extent of his money and now he had a taste and yet he seemed unphased. That pleased him, because any time he had started a relationship and his money had come out in the way people got greedy and used him.

Dwalin at least felt different. No, Thorin knew he was different. An eye slowly opened and he smiled at the large red haired man. “So, you have two kids?” He asked curiously.

“Aye, a daughter, shes a beaut. Looks just like her mother. Got my fiery personality. She is 20 and in uni.” He explained, rubbing the back of his head. “Got a 17 year old boy, but he won’t speak to me. Blames me fer breakin up the marriage. Said he was happy til I had to go stick my dick in another man’s arse.” He chuckled then looked slightly sad. “I miss em both. I see Arya during holidays, but that’s about it.” Thorin nodded and sighed a bit.

“I never wanted kids, but I was there for both my nephews birth. I was so happy when they were born. Brili took little Fili and I got to hold Kili.” He said, remembering fondly. “It did make me long for children of my own but I knew it would never be.” Dwalin smiled and chuckled ruffling his hair.

“But ye got to watch the boys grow right? Now they are under yer custody and yer doing a fine job with them. They are both smart lads. Kili is a fast learner.” Thorin nodded and grinned a bit.

“I try, they think I am mean though.” He chuckled. “especially Kili, he cries so easily.” Dwalin chuckled.

“Give em time. I will get em to be a tough young lad. He seems to like Archery.” Thorin nodded and relaxed a bit more, pushing himself under the water.

“mm, I am getting pruny.” He grumbled. “Lets get out.” Dwalin made a sound of agreement and Thorin pulled the stop before they stepped out. Thorin tossed him a nice, big fluffy towel and put one around his own waist as he walked to the large bedroom. Dwalin followed suit, though he had other ideas.

“Think the boys movie is still goin?” He asked gruffly. Thorin shrugged, not taking the hint until his stomach hit the bed and he yelped out, feeling Dwalin’s naked body on top of his. “I am wantin a piece of their uncle, if that is okay?” He asked in his ear.

Thorin mumbled faintly, “mmm, we shouldn’t. We need to take it slow!” He gasped as he flipped, still under the large biker man’s body.

“Come on, I feel ye wanting, I want ye too. I ain’t gonna take advantage of yer status or money or none of that shit. I don’t need it or want it.” He murmured faintly. “I just want you. Only you and the boys. I feel at home here with ye.” He said in his ear, nuzzling. Thorin’s heart was jumping and skipping beats as he bit his lip and looked up. He could see easily enough that Dwalin was being truthful.

“Alright.” He breathed softly. “I…I have never bottomed.” He mumbled shyly, but quickly moved onto the bed, Dwalin following.

“I will be gentle. Who woulda thunk a 45 year old man a virgin?” He teased gently.

“Not a virgin, far from it.” He grumbled as he got into his nightstand, thankful for the fact that he used lube to jerk off when he did. “Here.” He tossed it to Dwalin who caught it and rose an eyebrow and started to chuckle.

“so ye are a naughty one eh?” Thorin flushed, flipping onto his back and laying down.

“I have my needs.” He stated calmly. “I use it for when I need something.” He shrugged a bit. “Do it or I will lose my nerve.” He grumbled faintly. Who would have thought a decorated royal marine would be submitting to some big brute of a biker? He didn’t think so, but the idea did seem to please him some.

“Alright, alright impatient imp.” Dwalin murmured and slowly kissed Thorin slowly, helping get them both back into the mood. Though, his lips soon found Thorin’s cock and he happily started to suck and bob his head gently. Thorin groaned loudly and arched against him. Dwalin swallowed with ease. He wasn’t normally one to go down or do anything of the sort, but he knew Thorin would have to fully relax if they were to do this, and do it right. Especially if Thorin had never bottomed before. Dwalin had once or twice and it just wasn’t that enjoyable to him.

Once Thorin was leaking and hard, grinding his hips up he pulled away, getting a groan of disappointment from his lips. “Ye gotta stay relaxed… I will start now.” Dwalin rasped as he slowly lubed up his fingers, one sliding in easily enough and he started a slow in and out movement. It felt odd and new to Thorin but he soon relaxed and was wiggling back against the finger slowly for more. 

After he started that Dwalin pressed in a second and Thorin groaned at the stretching. It had a slight burning sensation but he knew it would pass soon enough as a third was placed in. Though, he had to really hold back as his hips jutted up and he cried out when Dwalin hit his prostate. He knew it could cause such pleasure but this was just amazing. “A-gain.” He moaned and Dwalin chuckled.

“If ye ain’t quite the laddies will hear.” Dwalin rumbled and Thorin pulled a pillow over his mouth to hold back on the moans and whimpers. Once he felt that Thorin was ready, he sat up, and looked down. “condom?” He asked and Thorin blinked and bit his lip, cursing wondering if he did.

“Y-yea, I think.” Thorin hadn’t really looked down at Dwalin’s cock, not wanting to lose his courage. He found one and thanked the heavens it wasn’t expired and handed it to him, his eyes gazing down before his eyes got wide. “W-woah!” He gasped. “T-there it..its pierced!”

Dwalin looked down then started to laugh loudly “yeah?” He asked and shrugged. “Gives a bit more of sensation.” He explained, playing with the bar in the top. Down the shaft was three more bars. “Jacobs ladder.” He explained and grinned. “Don’t worry it won’t hurt ye and the condom will be fine before ye ask.” Thorin nodded faintly as he sat back, starting to worry though. Dwalin was at least 8 inches with a large girth. Thorin’s own was around 7 and not as thick. 

“It you say so..” He murmured and closed his eyes as Dwalin slipped the condom on and started to slick it up before he pushed Thorin down and started to search before pressing into him slowly.

“Relax, I have done this many times, though we need to get more lube and condoms.” He teased and groaned as he thrust up into him. Thorin moaned and arched back, meeting the thrust. The feelings of the bars was rather unique and he wasn’t totally sure what to think. Though, he rocked his hips as he got used to the feeling and soon Dwalin was pulling out and thrusting right back in. “now be quiet er the boys will be lookin!” He growled, shoving a pillow back on Thorin’s face.

Thorin took it and moaned extra loud when a bar hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure up his behind and into his groin. “Not gonna last.” He gasped out, feeling rather bad that he hadn’t even been touched and he was already nearing completion. Dwalin just grunted in acknowledgement and quickly started to fist Thorin’s cock roughly. Thorin gave a low moan and he arched, cumming up his chest and onto Dwalin’s hand.

Dwalin had slowed his thrusts until Thorin was spent and he started to go to work, grunting as he rolled his hips and kept going until he finally gave a low moan and came. Once done, he pulled out and grumbled as he tugged off the condom. “Bloody devices. I hate em.” He growled as he threw it into the trash and sighed. Thorin’s eyes were closed and he was limp.

“That was…Wow…” Dwalin just chuckled faintly.

“I try, glad ye enjoyed. Now, why don’t we get dressed and go see what the boys are up to?” Thorin nodded and stood, ready to clean off his own orgasm before they made their way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This: http://www.fourposterbed.co.uk/four_poster_beds/Images/Large/Jacobean/Jacobean-Bed.jpg is what I envison his bed and this: http://cdn.frontdoor.com/dims4/SCRIPPS/8aad3b8/2147483647/thumbnail/630x473%5E/quality/75/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn.frontdoor.com%2F04%2Ff8%2Fa0e62ce34c1ab506a31ae2c8949f%2Fmvp-bathroom-tub-shower-tub-and-shower-2010.jpg is thorin's awesome bathroom


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili's birthday, an odd request from another parent, and some good ol dirty sex between dwalin and thorin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep going but this chapter is almost 5 k in words as it is! There is mentions of a three some idea (I may play on that hehehehe)

Another few months had went by and the boy’s 13th birthdays were looming a head. Thorin was planning a pretty big party for them and all of their friends at a local video arcade slash pizza place. It was becoming costly, but Thorin knew it was worth it and the boys were excited. They would have video games, go carts, bumper cars, rock climbing, and mini golf as well as laser tag at their disposal. A sigh escaped his lips as he said goodbye to Dwalin who had to leave early for work. He had a few bikes to work on that were rather important.

Once he was gone Kili looked at their uncle. “so, when is uncle Dwalin going to move in?” He asked curiously which made Thorin sputter and turn towards the almost 13 year old boys.

“W-what? Uncle? He isn’t your uncle!” Thorin said, ignoring the question.

“We know, but he is here every weekend and even shows up for dinner during the week. You say he sleeps in the guest room but we see him sneaking out of your room in the mornings.” Kili murmured and smiled. “You love him!”

“Kili!” Thorin chasted and sighed a bit. “Dwalin and I are more than friends but he has his own place and it would be wrong to ask him to give it up to move in.”

“Why? He seems happy here. He likes us.” Fili murmured gently. “He wrestles and hes teaching us how to use the bow and arrow and hes giving me knives for my birthday he told me!” Fili murmured and Kili nodded as well.

“yeah! If you love him you should just marry him already.” Thorin was turning all shades of red as he stared at his nephews.

“Do you not find it wrong that we are both men?” He asked curiously.

“No.” They said in unison as Kili stood and stretched as he grabbed the last bite of toast.

“If you don’t ask him. I will. Fee the bus!” Kili called and Fili got up, running off with his brother, leaving Thorin to contemplate his nephews.

~~~~~

That day, Thorin had met Dwalin for lunch. They sat in a quiet eatery away from everyone. Thorin was munching on an Italian sub and Dwalin was eating fish and chips. “So, the boys are wondering when you are moving in.” Thorin murmured, which made Dwalin stop and raise an eyebrow.

“They are eh?” He asked nervously and laughed slightly Neither had really given thought on if they were even in a relationship or just fuck buddies. They loved one another’s presence but Dwalin wasn’t one to settle down. How he had lasted 15 years of marriage was beyond him.

“Kili said if I don’t ask you to move in he will. He called you uncle today too.” Thorin said as he sat down his sandwich. “I don’t want to overstep my bounderies and our relationship isn’t even really… That. They see you are at our house a lot and always around and that you make me happy so they want that. “He murmured softly. “I don’t want to give them false hope. They lost their father at 5, and their mother at 10. I don’t want them to get their hopes up for us to only be some fling. I need to tell them something.” He stated with a shrug.

“I understand.” Dwalin murmured and took a bite of the fish as he munched in thought. “I uh, don’t do well with commitment. The fact I lasted 15 years before I cheated was amazing.” He mumbled shyly. Thorin nodded.

“I understand full well we are not really in a relationship but the boys don’t.” He stated as he crossed his arms. “What do you want me to tell them? That uncle and Dwalin are just very close? They know we share a bed.”

Dwalin turned red and bit his lip. “I love ye and I love the boys.” He stated simply. “But I can’t be just tied down. I get antsy.” Dwalin fumbled with a napkin as Thorin stared with his deep blue eyes.

“Fine.” Thorin murmured and then gave a light smile. “How about an open relationship?” He asked curiously. “You can fuck whoever you want, just we don’t bring that home to the boys.” Dwalin thought it over and was staring at Thorin.

“A-are ye serious?” Thorin nodded.

“Why not? You don’t want to be tied down but I still would like some sort of… Relationship. I don’t even know what to call you.”

“I-I guess boyfriend would work?” Dwalin asked with a small, cheeky grin. “But ye are serious if I find some hot lil thing to pound into the sheets I can?” Thorin shrugged.

“Sure, we will be open about it. When you find someone or if I find someone, god knows that won’t happen but if, then we will tell the other and okay it. If we are not okay, you must let it go and find someone else, got it?” Dwalin nodded as he chewed on his lip, worrying it til it was red and swollen.

“Seems fair.” He murmured. “Alright, then I guess we are official.” He stated with a chuckle and Thorin smirked as he dug back into his sandwich.

Once he was done with the bite he wiped his mouth and stretched. “Now, what do I tell them about you moving in?”

“Well, I don’t think we should just jump head first, ye were never in a long term relationship and god knows I don’t wanna be tied down after 15 years of hell.” He grumbled. “So, just stay on the weekends fer now?”

Thorin nodded. “Weekends and any night you see fit. The boys will be disappointed but they will deal as long as they see you.” He murmured as he finished off his sandwich, watching Dwalin curiously. “Oh and they want you at their birthday party. Care to help me chaperone?” He asked curiously and Dwalin groaned.

“Children and I? Won’t they get scared? Or better yet the parents?” Thorin laughed softly. “Ye do send em to that fancy prestigious private school with all the stuck up snobby parents. How do they even let ye in the front door with the long hair and out of control beard?”

“I pay very well.” Thorin said with a grin. “Half of their funding comes from the bank branches I run. My boys are well taken care of and if anyone has a problem they can take it up with me.” He then leaned over and pecked Dwalin’s lips as he stood. “Now, I have a 1 o clock meeting. I will see you this weekend at the arcade. It starts at 1.” He murmured. “Don’t be late or Kili may very well cry.” Dwalin groaned and nodded, knowing he would have to be there for the boys. They had grown quite attached to the biker who hung around.

~~~~~

The weekend came all too fast and Dwalin was awkwardly walking into the arcade at 105. A few parents and kids were there along with Thorin and the boys. He had drove his motorcycle and so he was in leathers. Thorin walked over and smirked “you are late, I know its only 105 but you know how the boys are. Plus, you didn’t stay the night and so they were extra upset on not seeing their uncle Dwalin.” He murmured as he crossed his arms.

“Eheh, sorry. Balin was tryin to get me to work this weekend and I told em I had the party fer the boys. So I stayed late last night to help finish up orders.” He explained and handed him the four gifts. There were three large boxes and then two smaller ones. “Here, two fer the boys each.” Thorin chuckled and deposited them on the table.

“Mr. Oakenshield who is this?” A sweet, sultry voice asked as a man with rather long white hair and the clearest of blue grey eyes asked as he walked up, looking Dwalin up and down as if he was some sort of tramp.

“Thranduil.” Thorin tensed then smiled slightly. “He is a friend of the family’s. The boys adore him.” Thorin murmured.

Dwalin could see the tension then smirked and wrapped an arm around him. “Hes my boyfriend.” He stated and gave Thorin a quick kiss before he went off to find the boys and to wrestle with them or something. Thorin’s eyes widened and he laughed slightly.

“er, dry sense of humor.” He mumbled. “I see you brought Tauriel and Legolas? They are both turning 13 in the next few months right?” Thranduil nodded as the twins ran off to go find Kili and Fili. They were in the same class and Thorin worked side by side with Thranduil’s law firm over loan debts to be paid out a lot. They were friendly and familiar but not really friends. 

A few more parents arrived, some dropped off their kids claiming to be back when the party ended a few stayed. Thorin’s extended family soon showed up. Brothers, Bofur and Bombur came in. Bombur brought his wife, and his two little ones who were only 5 and 7. Bofur was single, and their slightly off cousin, Bifur came. He didn’t talk much due to getting hit in the head during a construction job but he did well with kids and he was off playing with the young ones instantly.

Frerin soon showed with Gloin and Oin their cousins, and Gloin’s son Glimi, who was a grade younger than the boys. Ori showed up with his two brothers, he was in the same class and friends with the twins. Dori was the eldest, and possibly even older than Thorin. They had lost their parents and he had taken custody of the younger brothers. Nori was a trouble maker and a thief and was only 17, but had some pretty sticky fingers. “Nori you stay away from those gifts!” Dori shouted and darted off as Ori gave a shy hello to Thorin and darted off. Ori was a sweet and gentle soul and was terrified of Thorin.

“So, ye have a lot of family.” Dwalin murmured, bringing Thorin out of his thoughts as he shook his head then smiled.

“Yes, I do.” He stated gently. “Bofur and Bombur are brothers. They are distant cousins on my mother’s side. Bifur is their cousin.” He said, pointing them out. “Gloin and Oin and Glimi are my father’s side. That blond haired guy that looks like an adult Fili is my brother, Frerin.” He said with a small smile as he watched Frerin tackle the boys and quickly pick them up and give them some kisses and love.

“Ori is in their class, Dori is his brother as is Nori.” He said, pointing and nodding with a smile. “I have a big family though we hardly see one another.” He said with a sigh. “Normally only for Christmas or thanksgiving.” Dwalin nodded and smiled.

Soon, Bofur was coming up to chat with Thorin and Dwalin. “So, whose the big biker hunk?” Bofur asked with a grin. He was quite open with his sexuality and wasn’t afraid to show it. Thorin was red as he choked on his tea.

“This is Dwalin, a friend. I have known him for years he works on my bikes in a shop he runs with his brother. He is here for the boys.” He murmured softly.

“So, I always knew ye were gay but when did ye finally come out eh?” Bofur drawled in his thick accent.

“I..I don’t know what you are talking about!” Thorin stammered.

“Come on, ye can’t hide it.” Bofur said as he elbowed his cousin who growled.

“Fine, I am. We are together. I guess..” He looked at his lover shyly who nodded.

“We made it official this week. Been seein one another fer a few months now.” Bofur nodded.

“Well good fer ya! Ye deserve someone.” Bofur clapped them both on the shoulder than wandered off to go tell Bombur, who was sitting quietly with his wife as he munched on pizza. 

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Thorin asked. “By now my whole family and all the parents here will know we are an item.”

“why not? We are aren’t we?” He asked with a smirk and Thorin just nodded and sighed.

“Boys! Presents and cake!” He called loudly.

The boys quickly ran to the party room with all of their assorted friends. Fili started to sort the presents and it seemed everyone had the same idea to get them the same amount. "Pick one and start" Thorin urged as Kili dug in. Both boys got an assortment of video games race cars and the like. Kili got a digital camera and Fili got a new easel from Bofur.

They soon moved on to Dwalin’s gifts last. Kili had two large boxes and Fili had a large box and a much smaller one . "Not far why are his both big?" Fili whined.

"Now now I bet you will love your gifts just open them or I will have Mr. Dwalin take them back." Thorin growled. Dwalin chuckled faintly. The boys decided to open the matching boxes first. What lay inside were teen sized helmets for them when Thorin or Dwalin took them riding. The helmets were identical.

"I got identical to stave offa fight." he murmured as the boys looked them over curiously.

"His has more blue!" Kili cried.

"Your visor is a better color." Fili growled and Thorin thought he was going to have to break up a fight. "Wait I know!" Fili said and Kili grinned.

"Let’s trade!" they said in unison even though they were truly identical but it made them happy none the less

Thorin just shook his head and sighed. "Alright move on." he said with a smirk "or Bombur may eat all of your cake." that got the boys moving. Fili opened his smaller present first; gasping when he saw it.

"Uncle! Throwing knives look! They have my name carved into the side!" Fili was so happy as he held them up. Thorin gave Dwalin a look.

"They ain't sharpened." he murmured sheepishly. "Ye knew I was gettin em their own stuff." Thorin grunted faintly as he twitched hearing the collective parents whisper within themselves about how irresponsible it was and the like to give the boys weapons.

Kili was next his big box held a smaller short bow and some arrows and a quiver. Kili squealed happily. "I can't wait to do target practice!"

"Oakenshield isn't it irresponsible in letting your nephews have such adult weapons?" Thranduil spoke up. Almost sneering at Dwalin. That made Dwalin growl as he stepped up to defend himself

"It ain't any worse than givin yer son a damn bb gun and expectin him to know what te do." he drawled lightly. "I have two passions. My bikes n my weapons. My house is full of expensive weapons from all o'er the world. I am skilled in both grappling and mixed martial arts. I have been teaching the boys how to use weapons carefully and respectfully. They ain't gonna be unsupervised with their weapons and they are a fine age te learn!" he nearly snarled.

Thranduil was taken aback as he backed up and sniffed. "I expect they will be put up during the sleep over?" he asked Thorin who nodded.

"Locked in my room don't want Legolas or Tauriel to dirty their clean hands after all." he shot back and smirked. "I think they are fine gifts." Thorin said to Dwalin who beamed. "Alright cake. I got you both separate cakes thanks to last year’s incident." Thorin grumbled. Dwalin rose an eyebrow at his lover "last year Fili thought the cake looked better on Kili’s face." he explained and Dwalin laughed as Bombur brought out the two identical cakes.

"So I didn't see anything from Ye." Dwalin murmured and Thorin shrugged.

"My presents are too big. They will get them tonight “Thorin stated smirking some.”Though you getting them helmets is funny. I got them mini dirt bikes." Dwalin chuckled faintly

"We should take em out to get some leathers eh?" Thorin made a sound of agreement as happy birthday started and the boys happily blew out the candles.

"Kilis is chocolate and Filis is vanilla. So get in a line." everyone lined up and Thorin dished out the ice cream and cake. Dwalin had moved off away from the crowd so he could relax. He wasn't one for this many kids and it made him miss when his two were little. That was the one good thing about his marriage his two beautiful children. His oldest away at uni and his youngest wanted nothing to do with him. He sighed as Thranduil stepped up next to him.

"So the boys seem to like you well enough." his voice was deep clear and sounded as if it was dripping with honey.

"Had two of my own before I realized I was gay and my wife n I divorced." Dwalin said shrugging. "Could use a beer though ain't used to this many kids. My oldest is in uni and the other is 17." he murmured. Thranduil chuckled faintly.

"I understand that. You know if you aren't busy... Tauriel and legolas will be at Thorin’s you could stop by..." his pale hand moved to touch Dwalin’s arm. Dwalin stared at him. Slightly taken a back at such forwardness.

"Ye ain't married?" he asked curiously.

"We divorced last year. Said I loved my work more than her. She made that excuse when she ran off with some young college boy." he murmured and smirked.

"W-well Thorin and I are dating.." Dwalin brought up. He knew that Thorin had oked him to sleep with others and Thranduil was quite a looker.

"Oh. Oh I thought that was a joke! I am sorry for my forwardness we never want to assume and he has never seemed interested in dating anyone." Thranduil murmured.

"No its okay We have an open relationship." Dwalin said shyly then ducked away to go find his lover. Thorin was busy picking cake out of his beard where the boys had shoved chocolate in his face. "Ye can't believe who just propositioned me fer sex!" he hissed as Thorin’s eyes went wide and pulled Dwalin into a corner so no one can hear.

"Please tell me it wasn't b]Bofur I will kill him." Thorin hissed. "He knows hands off!"

"No! It was that blond haired man. Thranduil." Thorin nearly choked and his eyes went wide.

"I had no idea he liked men!"

"Well he does he wants me to come over tonight since the kids will be at yer place. I told em we were in an open relationship but I ran before he could say anything. So... If say I wanted to what would ye say?"

Thorin thought it over and made a face. "He is a business partner someone I see almost daily. He is the lawyer for my bank. If things go wrong I don't want any bad blood between him and I. We barely get along as it us." Thorin said truthfully.

"What if I tell em it's a onetime thing and no attachments and he's okay with it?" Dwalin asked. 

"Gotta admit he's good looking fer a stuck up lawyer." Thorin made a sound and sighed.

"Fine. I can't stop you." Thorin murmured. Dwalin’s eyes softened and he leaned close kissing his lovers nose.

"Ye could if ye really wanted to. I won't just give me the word." Thorin shook his head and smiled.

"No you can. Just tell me how good he is in bed. Maybe you can come help me chaperone 5 kids afterwards." he teased as Dwalin grinned.

"Deal." he murmured and chuckled as he helped get the rest of the cake out of his beard. "There much better." Thorin smiled and leaned up giving him a small kiss before they trailed back to the group. The kids were playing with all the new toys before they darted off to play more games. 

Dwalin had gone to Thranduil and gave him his number for later. Thranduil looked to Thorin for approval and the younger one nodded slightly and smirked as he walked by murmuring just so he could hear.

"I suggest you buy the biggest thing of lube you can. He's not the easiest to take." Thorin said in his ear. Thranduil turned red and looked at Dwalin who smirked as he excused himself and left since his two were going to Thorin’s.

The party dwindled and Dwalin promised to be by that night and Thorin had promised to save giving the bikes to the boys til after Dwalin got there. They kissed and parted ways for the rest of the afternoon.

~~~~~

That night, Dwalin showed up around 8. Pizza boxes lay everywhere as well as soda and the like. The kids were gathered around playing board games and Thorin was in his study. Dwalin let himself in and both Fili and Kili flung themselves at him happily. "Uncle is in his study." Fili murmured. Dwalin nodded and went that way, knocking lightly as Thorin groaned.

"I told you all I have things to work through by Monday" he opened the door and smiled. "Sorry I am a work aholic and since the boys are engrossed in friends.." he let Dwalin in who instantly shut the door and pulled Thorin into a kiss Thorin groaned faintly as he arched up. "Mmm how was it?" he asked.

"Good too skinny fer my liking but he gives amazing head." Dwalin said with a small grin. "He's interested in a three some. Kinky bastard."

"Wait what!?" Thorin exclaimed and pulled back staring at him.

"Oh yea that stuffy stuck up lawyer got off me describing ye in bed. He asked afterwards if the open part included us banging 'im. I told em I would have te talk to ye." Dwalin said with a grin. 

"So we should bang him." Thorin snorted and shook his head.

"I see him almost daily at work! How would I look him in the eye? It is bad enough my boyfriend just buggered him senseless I have to deal with that." Dwalin laughed loudly.

"He was cool I don't think ye will have any issues." he stated as he felt his lover up. "When do I get to bugger you?" Thorin groaned and sighed.

"When all the kids are asleep. Which could be a while." Dwalin made a noise of protest but shrugged it off. "If I knew I would be getting an even hornier boyfriend I would have suggested you sleep with others sooner."

Dwalin grinned sheepishly "just knowing Ye are okay with it and then willing to fuck me after is just so sexy. I tried the open relationship with me ex-wife and she nearly flipped the first time I slept with someone else." he stated with a sigh.

~~~~

The kids finally wound down. Tauriel was asleep on the couch and the others were strung between both boys bedrooms. Thorin picked up some grumbling about needing house cleaning with the kids before he ushered Dwalin into the room.

"The boys loved their knives and bow. They were begging to take them out but I told them to wait and you would work with them this weekend." Dwalin chuckled gently.

"Well glad I could get em something worthwhile. I was thinking after the kids go home we can take the boys to get leathers?" Thorin thought then nodded.

"They will need em if we are to teach em to use the bikes or to take em on our Harleys." Dwalin agreed as he settled down on the bed. “So, how was he?” Thorin asked, his large hands trailing over Dwalin who grinned.

“Mm, you wanna know?” Dwalin asked with a chuckle as he leaned into the touches.

“W-well if we are to do this, to do a threesome shouldn’t I know about him?” Thorin pondered.

“So ye are thinkin.” Dwalin growled and pushed Thorin down, laying on top of him. “He is skinny and tall as a tree. All legs I tell ye.” He breathed. “He is as hairless as his face! I swear he gets waved er shaves, er something.” He murmured with a chuckle.

“What about down below do the… carpets match the drapes?” Thorin had always guessed that Thranduils unnaturally light hair was all from a box.

“Oh yeah. Though its more an ashy blond down below. Very light peach fuzz.” He said with a smirk as he kissed at Thorin’s neck lovingly. “Yer getting hard.” Dwalin murmured, groping Thorin in his pants. Thorin just moaned out loudly and thrust up against the hand as he bit his lip.

“Mmm, well having my big, sexy biker boyfriend on top of me kind of does it for me.” Thorin growled as he looked up at him.

“Ye sure it ain’t over talkin about that lawyer with the pale, hairless body?” Dwalin asked with a laugh.

“Mm, maybe. Now, his cock how is it?” Dwalin stared at his lover then sat up.

“Skinny. Long. It curves back and he has some massive loads.” He grinned as Thorin groaned softly.

“How would you rate it? Worst? Best?” Thorin asked, grinding up against Dwalin’s own crotch that was growing hard in his pants.

“Not worst, but not best. In between. I like a lil more meat to my cock that I am playing with, like yers.” He teased and Thorin bit back another moan as his pants were unzipped and he was pulled out by the thick fingers on Dwalin’s right hand.

“I..I see.” He panted out gently. “And his ass?”

“Oh so tight. I think he may have been a virgin ‘imself! Woulda thunk it if he hadn’t told me he bottomed just not a lot.” He said as he thrust back at Thorin with a smirk. “But oh yer ass is so much more supple. Hes all boney and thin. Ye got some muscle and meat on yer bones and gives more cushion so I can fuck ye hard. I think I left some nice bruises on his hips.” Dwalin teased.

Thorin’s eyes were closed and he was thrusting up against Dwalin’s hand as Dwalin jerked him slowly, getting him to full hardness. “Mm,mm, I see” Thorin moaned out, his eyes opening as Dwalin had pulled away. Dwalin was up and was quickly stripping. Thorin followed suit and pulled off his shirt and then shucked off his jeans and boxers. Dwalin stood completely naked, hard and proud and ready for the older man who drank in the site, licking his lips as he moved forward to tease and kiss his lover’s cock. “What about his head giving skills. You said he was good, is he better than me?” Thorin asked, pulling the cock between his lips as Dwalin groaned.

“N-never my love.” Dwalin rasped as he arched up, pushing more deep into his mouth slowly. “Ye know all the right spots to hit. Yer mouth feels the best around my cock.” He groaned as Thorin rewarded him with a quick deep throat and humming, sending the vibrations up and into Dwalin’s stomach to coil and stay put until he released. 

Thorin pulled off happily and quickly lay down, his legs open for Dwalin, showing off his puckered entrance and how hard Thorin was. Dwalin groaned and grabbed at the night stand. A condom was placed upon him and he quickly rolled it down before he also grabbed the lube and settled next to Thorin. He easily slicked his fingers and started to prod

Thorin gave easily enough and arched up as Dwalin pushed in one, then two, and then three thick fingers and fucked him ever so gently with them. He moaned out happily and thrust back against the fingers as he rolled his hips. “Ngh, just take me already!” Thorin cried and Dwalin happily obliged.

He slicked his cock up and slowly nudged open the other’s legs before he moved over, and slowly started to press into Thorin ever so gently. Thorin moaned as he was soon filled with Dwalin’s thick, pierced cock. Dwalin groaned as the tightness enveloped him and he happily started to thrust into his lover. Thorin’s legs wrapped around his waist as he was taken, his eyes going shut as he did his best not to call out or cry loudly at the feeling. That was a feat in of itself!

Soon, Dwalin’s hips and thrusts were going erratically before he gave a low moan and came into the condom. Thorin grabbed his cock and started to fist himself as he too came with a loud moan and fell back with a small happy sigh.

“Ye know, no one will be better than you at sex.” Dwalin said as he laid down and kissed Thorin’s nose, receiving a small laugh as Dwalin chuckled.


	5. Meng a What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally agrees to a threesome with Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So totally not sorry for this crack ship has sailed! Muahahahaha!
> 
> I can see Thranduil having little to no hair nd then Dwalin and Thorin being hairy beasts and for some reason the thought of Thorin all hairy really turns me on so.. here ya go!
> 
> I do plan on them getting into a menage a trois with someone else just for the fun of it (it literally means house of three AKA a poly relationship etc etc) But if it is with Thranduil or someone else who knows!

A few more weeks passed, the boys got their motorbikes and leathers and both men spent the warm weekends teaching them to ride on the land behind Thorin’s large condo. The boys were rather excited and happy to get to ride and Thorin had promised to take them both out on his and Dwalin’s bikes soon. Though, Thorin was quite busy for the week and had a feeling he wasn’t even going to be able to pick the boys up one day.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat in Bombur’s café with Dwalin, snacking on some fish and chips. “Would you kill me if I asked you to pick the boys up from school today?” He asked cautiously. “I am heading out of town right after this lunch and won’t be back til around 7 or 8.” He explained and bit his lip.

“Ye have such an extended family, and you’re askin me to pick em up from school?” Dwalin asked curiously, rising an eyebrow.

“They love you, and the sitter called and said she has the stomach bug. Bombur won’t be out of here until after I get home, Bofur is gone with Frerin for the week doing god knows what…” He murmured gently. “I only have you.”

“What about Bifur?” He asked curiously, only remembering the man slightly from their visit at the pizza arcade place.

“He doesn’t drive. He has a head injury and doesn’t even really speak.” Thorin commented with a sigh. “Please? I will make it up to you some how.” He purred out leaning forward, using his blue eyes as bait normally worked on the scot.

“Fine.” He growled as he settled back. “I will take a few minutes off and go grab em from school and they can hang with me in the shop while I finish things up.” He stated as he crossed his arms. “I have a way ye can make it up to me.” He grinned as he leaned forward. “That man, Thranduil? Told em it was a one night stand, but he is insisting on a threesome with us two.” He said softly. “So, how about it eh?”

Thorin’s eyes went wide as he stared at his lover as if he had grown another head. It was a few weeks since the Dwalin sleeping with Thranduil incident, and Thranduil acted perfectly normal when they were together. He did not bring it up nor bring up Dwalin at all. He occasionally asked how his life was, but that was the extent of that. “What?” He asked and shook his head and made a face. “I have just gotten used to working with him again and now you are throwing that at me!?” Dwalin chuckled.

“Bugger is quite insistent. I told em I would talk to ye. I see no harm in it. Ye said he acts perfectly normal around ye after me having some fun with em.” He murmured as he licked his lips. 

“Yes, well how would things be if I fucked him?” He growled and frowned a bit. “I just can’t do that!” He said softly. “He is a very big client on top of someone who works so closely with me on loan deferments and defaults..”

“Well, then I guess ye will have to miss that meetin to pick up the boys eh?”

Thorin groaned and frowned. “Using the boys against me… Fine! We will have to figure out a time. He has kids and I have kids and we can’t exactly do anything with all four in the house.” He stated calmly.

“Ye figure out how to get the kids to Frerin and I will talk to Thranduil.” He murmured and leaned in to kiss Thorin gently, throwing down money as he stood. Normally Thorin bought but Dwalin hated it and didn’t give him the chance this time. “Gotta run, pick em up from the shop when ye get home.” He called as he left. Thorin sighed and shook his head, making a face. This was going to be very interesting to say the least.

~~~~~~  
The day had come. Thorin had made plans with Dwalin and Thranduil. Frerin took the kids for a weekend that Thranduil didn’t have his own kids. They decided to meet up at a bar, have a few drinks and shoot some pool before heading back to Thorin’s house. Thorin had made it clear he would do this but only on his territory. He didn’t want to be out of his element.

Dwalin picked him up in his classic chevy impala and they drove to the bar. It was a little hole in the wall bar that Dwalin liked. Not a big biker bar but was relaxed and they could have a little privacy to chat. Thranduil met them there in his red sporty saab he drove. Dwalin snorted lightly as they got out. “Drives some fancy car.” He muttered gently and shook his head.

Thorin laughed softly. “He likes to think hes rich but he makes no where near what I do. Gloin does his taxes.” He said in his lover’s ear as they made their way in.

“Well, this is nice.” Thranduil drawled as he called for some drinks and turned towards the two. “Not dirty like I was expecting out of a bar he frequents.” He said, nodding to Dwalin who growled.

“Watch yer tongue or we could leave ye right here.” He hissed out. “Just cause I am a biker doesn’t mean I don’t know places. This is a very respectable little bar, ye hear?” Thranduil nodded and smirked. Thorin just groaned and sighed. This was going to be a long evening and he was going to need a lot of whiskey for it…

“Bring me the strongest bottle of whiskey and a shot glass.” He murmured to the waitress who blinked then nodded and left quickly to get what he wanted. 

When she brought it back, he took a few shots and then stretched to help relax. Dwalin was sipping a beer since he knew he would be the one driving. Thranduil too had only a mixed drink since he was driving as well. This was more or so for Thorin than the two who were totally okay with this. “Don’t get too drunk or ye won’t perform.” Dwalin drawled as Thorin forgo the shot and started to chug the bottle.

“I need this.” He growled faintly and shook his head as he licked his lips faintly and wiped his beard. “If I don’t have something in me I won’t be able to do this.” Thranduil shook his head and chuckled faintly.

“I will make it pleasurable if that helps?” He asked gently as he looked at Thorin, who went through half the bottle and had a slight buzz.

“Alright, laddy that is enough.” Dwalin took the bottle and called the waitress over. He paid for the full bottle since Thorin had chugged out of it, and paid for his and Thranduil’s drinks as well. “Alright, follow me to his house.” He stated and Thranduil nodded with a smile.

Thorin grumbled but was put into the impala as Dwalin got in and roared off, Thranduil not fa behind. “Ye can say no.” Dwalin murmured. “We don’t haveta do this.” Thorin shook his head.

“I will be fine. The whiskey will help.” He stated with a smile. “I told you I would and he seems overly excited. We will see how it goes.” Dwalin nodded as he pulled up to the empty condo.

Thranduil parked behind Dwalin and got out slowly. “Wow.” He murmured at the large house with the garage and the land behind it. “This is quite lovely. From the cars you drive I would think you didn’t live so…big.”

“This was for my nephews more than me. I was in a small two bedroom that I used the extra room as an office before I got custody of them. They wanted a lot of room and I wanted space for my bikes.” Thorin murmured fumbling with his keys. Dwalin took them and unlocked the door as well as turning the alarm off. Thorin then lead them to his bedroom. Thranduil was rather enthralled by the large four poster king sized bed with the satin sheets.

“Come on then.” Dwalin pulled Thorin into a kiss as they fell to the bed. Thranduil watched curiously, smirking at it as the two made out. Dwalin pulled away and grabbed out of his pockets, some condoms, and new thing of lube. Dwalin motioned for Thranduil to step forward who did eagerly and bent in to kiss the rough biker. Thorin watched curiously. He was a bit jealous at first but then the way Thranduil started to squirm and moan it was turning him on. He bit his lip as he stroked himself in his pants, watching as Dwalin went to work taking off the fancy clothes he wore.

A silk green shirt, and black slacks with a black belt. Thorin was in a blue polo and jeans. Dwalin was in a ripped Harley shirt and torn jeans. He looked rather odd compared to the well-polished older men. Soon, Thranduil was only in boxer briefs and Thorin was oogling him.

“You are right he is completely hairless!” He gasped out as he touched his chest. Thranduil groaned and leaned up against the rough fingers of Thorin.

“I can’t help it. Half albino. I am naturally hairless.” He murmured with a smile. Thorin nodded as he sat up and started to pull off his shirt as well. Thranduil gasped at him. While Thranduil was hairless, Thorin was a hairy beast. His chest was covered in thick black hair that ran down his stomach and into the V of his pants. His arms were hairy as well. It turned Thranduil on to see such a hairy man. “You are gorgeous, and so hairy!” He murmured, licking his lips. Dwalin chuckled faintly.

“Part of his charm if ye ask me” He murmured as Thorin flushed.

“I can’t help it. Its part of who I am.” He said as he stood and undid his pants, pulling them off. Thranduil groaned as he bit his lip and stared at the hairy thighs and legs of Thorin as well.

“I love it.” Thranduil murmured and pulled Thorin into a deep kiss, reveling in the way the scruff of the other man felt against his own baby smooth face. Dwalin had started to undress as well, and was fisting himself through his briefs as he watched his lover and Thranduil make out on the bed. Thranduil’s hands were all over Thorin, stroking and pushing against the muscles and body hair. 

Thorin pulled away slowly and pulled at Thranduil’s boxers and pulled them down as his long, slender cock came out. “Damn, you are right he is long.” Thorin breathed and bent to kiss and lick the tip of his cock as Thranduil moaned gently.

“Told ye, not a lot of meat but its still pretty good.” Dwalin breathed as he tugged his own briefs off and started to stroke himself slowly as he watched curiously. Thorin happily bobbed his head gently on Thranduil’s cock until he was moaning and a pile of goo on the bed. Thorin pulled off sloppily and licked his lips as he turned to Dwalin who pulled him close and kissed him lovingly. “Ye wanna take that tight ass?” He asked and Thorin nodded as Dwalin put the lube in his hand.

Thorin went to work, circling the tight little piece of flesh down below and slowly pushing a finger into him slowly. He licked his lips, watching as Thranduil moaned and arched against him. Dwalin moved behind Thorin and grabbed the lube. He lubed up his own fingers and was pressing them into his lover’s arse as Thorin prepared Thranduil to be taken. “mm, Dwalin.” He groaned softly as he arched up and smirked a bit.

Thranduil arched and cried out when Thorin hit that spot that sent electric shocks up his spine. “I am ready take me already!” He moaned as he bit his lip. Thorin nodded and quickly put on a condom and then slicked himself up. Dwalin had pulled himself out and pulled on a condom as well and slicked his own dick up as Thorin pushed into Thranduil, groaning. 

“Damn, tight!” He cried as he seated himself close and moaned loudly. Dwalin just chuckled and seated himself within his lover as well. Thorin moaned at the sensations, his eyes closed as he arched up and bit his lip. This was a totally new feeling and he wasn’t sure what to do. He could feel his orgasm already pooling in his stomach and he had to hold back. He didn’t want to look like a child with two adults who couldn’t hold himself back.

Thranduil had laced his long legs over the two and started to thrust back against Thorin who was pounding him happily enough. Dwalin was moving in time so everytime Thorin was pulling out, he was thrusting in. Their rhythm was fast and hard as they moved about. “H-harder!” Thranduil cried.

Thorin just moaned loudly as he bent over and started to kiss his neck as he started to pound the blond haired man. Dwalin groaned and thrust harder and faster as well. “C-close.” Thorin gasped out between the two. Thranduil snaked a hand down and started to fist himself until his cock was shooting hot spurts of cum between their bodies. Thorin followed not long after, moaning as he came within Thranduil. Dwalin moved and rolled his hips until he too came hard within his lover’s arse with a groan.

Dwalin pulled out first and flopped to one side. Thorin fell in between the other two men and panted as he laid back and grinned. Thranduil chuckled as he sat up, panting. “Hopefully we can do this again. That was quite fun.” He murmured softly, licking his lips. Thorin was covered in sweat and some of Thranduil’s cum was within the hair and it turned him on even more.

“Maybe.” Thorin groaned faintly. He had a feeling he would have a slight hangover the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sorry. My crack ship has finally sailed and I am happy.


	6. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil tries to threaten thorin into sleeping with him. Thorin has other ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to get some bad blood going between the two because well canon wise they HATE one another. What good way than Thranduil threatening to out Thorin to everyone? Thorin doesn't take well to threats...

The weekend went by smoothly and Thorin was rather glad to see in his book that he didn’t have to talk to Thranduil at all that week. That helped a lot with the fact he had fucked a practical co worker and so did his lover. Dwalin had assured him that everything would be fine. Though, when lunch was nearing the door to his office opened and there stood Thranduil in all of his tall, skinny glory.

“Thranduil, you are not on the books, what can I help you with?” Thorin groused as he sat back, rubbing his temples. His long hair was pulled back and only his signature two braids were hanging.

“I came to talk about our little adventure this past weekend and to make you a proposition.” He purred as he shut the door and sat down. Thorin sighed as he leaned forward.

“Look, that was a one time thing. We both told you that.” Thorin murmured gently. “You are a business partner and I don’t want any bad blood between us.”

“Oh, you say it was but you both had such fun. Dwalin especially.” Thranduil purred. “I was just hoping we could do that every so often eh?” He asked with a smirk. 

“You aren’t our type. We like men with some meat on their bones and a bit of hair. You are fair and skinny with no hair. Plus, we both feel as if we are going to break you and that isn’t good in bed.” Thorin growled out.

“And yet you came how many times inside of me?” Thranduil asked curiously. “Or the fact you both worshipped my body. I may not be your type but, Thorin you are my type.” He murmured as he leaned closer to Thorin. “So much beautiful, thick hair all over that sexy, muscled body.”

“No.” Thorin stated. “I will not, I can not I am sorry.” He murmured gently. “Now, please take your leave so I can go on my lunch break. I have early clients this afternoon.”

“How about I out you?” He asked with a smirk as Thorin stopped.

“O-out me?” He asked curiously.

“Oh yes, out you. It seems that you are with someone and yet no one knows. All the women here pine and swoon over the cool, brooding branch manager that never lifts a finger to any of them. I know you get asked on dates at least twice a week and you always turn them down. You have never brought a date to any type of work related function. Why don’t they know about Dwalin? Do you not want them to know about the vagabond biker you shack up with?”

Thorin nearly growled and all he really wanted to do was strangle Thranduil’s neck. “He isn’t a vagabond biker! He owns and runs one of the best bike repair and mod shops in all of the greater London area!” He nearly shouted bit quieted himself and coughed faintly. “I haven’t told anyone because what I do outside of work is none of their god damn business. If I want to fuck a man I will but they don’t need to know!” He hissed out. “I have turned them down and they know I am not interested it isn’t my fault no one gets the hint!” Thorin was ready to kick Thranduil out himself.

“What about your boys’ school hmm?” Thranduil chuckled faintly. “What would they think to know that most of their funding comes from a gay banker?” He purred silkily. “Do you think they would allow the boys to stay there?” Thranduil was really playing with fire.

“Then I can easily go to that school and tell them about your trysts as well, Thranduil.” Thorin hissed through gritted teeth. “The school knows of my relationship with Dwalin. He picks and drops the kids off for me when I need him to and no one else can. They know who he is and why he is there and they are completely okay with it.” He snapped. “Now, leave so I can go to lunch! You must have other people to bother here.”

“Oh yes, I do have a meeting with one of the loan officers. Good day, Oakenshield.” Thranduil left quickly, laughing softly at the way Thorin was worked up. Thorin pulled out his cell, cursing as he quickly rang Dwalin.

“Dwalin? Can you come get me for lunch? No, no my jeep is fine. I don’t need you to- I brought the Harley to day- no it is running fine! Just come and get me and I will explain later!” He snapped then sighed. “Sorry, a bit up tight. Just ask the receptionist for me and I will be out to meet you. Love you.” He hung up and groaned as he bit his lip. Times like this he wished he still smoked, but he had stopped because he didn’t want to develop lung cancer or the like.

Ten minutes passed and Dwalin walked in, holding his helmet and was in his leathers. “Excuse me? Can I help you?” The receptionist asked with a sneer as she looked up and down the balding, mohawked, tattooed man.

“Yeah, tell em I am here. Er, tell Thorin?” He asked with a slight grin. He felt completely out of place. Especially since this was a military ran branch and civilians normally didn’t get bank accounts there.

“Mr. Oakenshield should be going on lunch and I doubt that he could help you. We don’t cater to civilians. If you want the civilian branch its down the road and to the left.” She stated as she sniffed.

“Look, I ain’t here fer no damn loan er anything. You buzz Thorin Oakenshield and tell em Dwalin is waiting or I will ring yer neck an’ find em myself!” He snarled, his accent thickening with every little second of anger. She gasped and picked up the phone.

“Mr. Oakenshield? I know you are about to head to lunch, but there is this big scary man wanting you. He won’t leave he says his name is Dwalin” She murmured into the phone, staring at the glaring biker. She dropped the phone and sighed. “He will be right with you.”

At that moment, Thorin walked out having put on his leather jacket and chaps. “Dwalin!” He greeted and grinned before he pulled Dwalin into a kiss. Dwalin was a bit taken a back, not used to such forwardness of his lover, especially in public. Though, Dwalin relaxed and dropped his helmet as he pulled Thorin closer, and meshing their bodies together as they kissed tenderly. When they pulled back Dwalin stared at him curiously.

“What is that fer?” He asked curiously, a grin on his face.

“I can’t be happy to see my boyfriend?” Thorin stated loudly, he had drawn the attention of all the female clerks, managers, loan officers, and the two receptionists. Plus even Thranduil was watching in horror from the loan officer room he was in.

“Well, I guess not. Ye got yer helmet? Ye did say ye took the Harley today…” Thorin nodded.

“Let me grab it, stud muffin.” He purred and walked to his office and grabbed up the helmet. Dwalin had picked up his helmet curious as to why Thorin wanted to pet name him and show out right affection in front of all of his peers at his job. Thorin walked back in and grabbed another rough kiss before he pulled away and his blue eyes shot around. “That’s right. I am taken, by him.” He hissed out. “I am gay so you can stop hitting on me!” At that, he flounced out, leaving everyone including Dwalin breathless and stupid.

Dwalin quickly ran after him as he gave a shy look around the bank before he found Thorin settling the helmet on his head and getting on the back of Dwalin’s bike. “What the fuck?” Dwalin asked as Thorin looked at him.

“Long story, take me somewhere to eat and I will explain. Your pick.” Thorin said as Dwalin got on.

“Can I pay too?” Dwalin asked. Dwalin loved Thorin, but he wasn’t hurting for money and Thorin always seemed to pay no matter where or what they were doing. It made him feel bad.

“Sure, fine just get me out of here.” Thorin hissed as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s waist and held on as Dwalin zoomed off on the bike. They soon made it to a pizzeria down the road that they hadn’t tried yet. “This looks good.” Thorin murmured as he took off his helmet.

“We haven’t eaten here yet but I heard good things. Now, ye gonna tell me whats going on?” Dwalin asked as they were seated with menus. 

While they browsed their options Thorin relayed what Thranduil had done and how he had threatened to out him and everything. “So, I decided I would out myself. I am not ashamed of our relationship at all. “He stated calmly and sighed. “I just view it as its no ones business who I sleep with or what they have in their pants.” Dwalin nodded in agreement.

“Balin knows I like guys, some of the guys at the garage know but not many. I don’t flaunt the fact I like ass to anyone.” He said with a grin. “Less I am fuckin that person or tryin to fuck em.” He stated with a laugh. Thorin rolled his eyes.

“How about a margarita pizza?” He asked curiously. “This has olive oil and garlic, fresh spinach, fresh made mozzarella and sauce with basil.” He murmured curiously. Dwalin just nodded and he relayed the order to the waitress who went to put it in.

“Well, now yer whole work knows ye are one big gay boy who likes burly biker men.” Thorin groaned.

“Don’t remind me, but he put me in that position. I can’t stand him. I should have known that Thranduil would pull something like this he is a cut throat lawyer. He even threatened to go to the school with it. The school knows we are together you pick the boys up all the time.” He stated with a frown.

“Well, don’t worry yer pretty lil head.” Dwalin assured.

~~~~

Thorin was dropped back off at the office right around 1. He gave Dwalin a quick kiss and Dwalin was off leaving him to face his workers alone. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked in, taking off the helmet. Even with the new announcement that Thorin was indeed day, a lot of the girls breaths hitched as they watched his hair flow out and tumble down. He really was a majestic beast.

“Becca, any calls?” He asked the receptionist who was staring at him open mouthed before she shook her head.

“N-no. “She murmured calmly. “Your next client is at 130.” She said calmly, licking her lips nervously before she sat forward. “Are you really gay? Or was that…That was all show right? I mean come on he wasn’t that attractive!”

“Becca…” Thorin murmured leaning close, his nose touching hers and his blue eyes boring down into her brown. “I am gay.” He stated softly. “That was Dwalin he is my closest friend and my lover.” He stated calmly before he pulled away. “I by the way find him utterly attractive.” At that, he walked away leaving her even more confused as he went into his office. He really wanted to shut the door but since he practically ran the bank he couldn’t.

Sighing, he rubbed his temples as he leaned back, and shuffled through paper work. Many people came by to ask him about Dwalin and to really confirm if he was gay. By his next meeting, everyone seemed to know and understand that yes, Thorin was gay and yes that man had been his lover. Now, he was sitting with the car dealer manager who was looking to expand and needed a significant loan to do so. Big things like this was what he did mostly. Thorin was a wiz at finding money where there wasn’t any and also figuring out if it could be done or not.

“Hmm…” Thorin stared down at the financial records, a frown on his face. “This isn’t adding up. I will need to set up a time to come to your dealership personally and look over your finances. Talk to my assistant, Becca and she will make an appointment. We will then discuss the loan further.” Thorin said as the man nodded, took his paperwork than left.

Thorin was pretty much done for the day, so he browsed through the employment applications. Nothing caught his eye really, but they were needing a new clerk since one was going on maternity leave in a week. His eye caught one though and he sighed shaking his head. “Frerin..” He grumbled seeing Frerin had filled out an application. 

He knew in good faith he couldn’t hire his brother so he shuffled that to the bottom and continued to browse. 

~~~~

By the end of the day, he had set up a time to go look over the dealer’s financial records, called back a few people and got interviews set up, and talked to everyone again about his sexual orientation before he left for home. He was tired and just wanted a nice quiet evening at home with his boys.


	7. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's 45th birthday

Another few months had passed and Thorin could feel his 45th birthday fast approaching and it was making his stomach knot and making him feel a lot older than he did. Things were good for him at work. Thranduil just kept on with the cold, mean looks every once in a while and that was really about it. Dwalin hadn’t asked to sleep with anyone else or have a threesome, and seemed happily content to bang Thorin at any given moment he could. 

Sometimes he would pick Thorin up and they would grab a hotel for an hour and bang one out before he would be sent back to work grinning like an idiot with messy hair. Many of his coworkers had grown to like Dwalin even if he was a bit over whelming and scary at first. Becca, Thorin’s personal assistant greeted him happily when he walked in to see Thorin on occasion. 

Thorin’s family also had grown to like Dwalin. The few rare occasions they did anything together Thorin was forced to bring Dwalin. Dwalin seemed pretty okay with it and loved being around the boys and even Bombur’s two young ones. They especially liked the fact they could wrestle with him and Dwalin would even let the youngest win on occasion. 

A sigh escaped Thorin’s lips as he climbed out of bed. It was Tuesday and his birthday was that Saturday. Bofur had tried to get Thorin to agree to go out. Thorin rebuked, stating the boys were still too young to stay alone that long at night. Bofur tried to get him to leave the boys with Frerin, or Bombur’s wife but that didn’t work either and so the cousin had just flat given up. Thorin hadn’t mentioned to Dwalin when his birthday was, and it seemed Dwalin didn’t know because he never brought it up.

The boys had tried to bring it up on occasion but Thorin hushed them and stated they would spend a quiet evening together eating pizza or Chinese take out and watching scary movies together. That seemed like a fairly good idea for the boys and so they dropped it. Now it was time to get the boys up and ready for school. “Boys!” He shouted as he exited his bedroom, and padded in his briefs and undershirt to make them something to eat.

“Can we have eggie in the basket?” Kili asked sleepily as he walked out, yawning faintly.

“You want that every morning.” Thorin rumbled and chuckled as the boys sat down.

“Its my favorite, please?” Kili whined and Thorin sighed.

“Alright, alright. At this rate I will have to get more eggs!” He chuckled and set about making them all eggs in the basket for breakfast with a side of bacon.

~~~~~

Saturday came and Thorin was excited to be with the boys. They had picked out a few movies from the rental place and were just about to pick up the Chinese when his phone rang. “Hiya cuz!” Bofur beamed over the line.

“Forget it. I am spending the night at home with my boys.” Thorin growled. “I am not going to a strip club, no matter if its guys or not, I am not going drinking and I am not partying!” He shouted and frowned.

“Yeah, yeah I know!” Bofur called and sighed over the phone. “Look, Gloin messed something up with some papers and he’s flippin out over here. Ya think ye could come by and look em over?” He asked curiously. Thorin was about to tell him no but heard Gloin in the background

“Don’t touch em! They are bad as it is! God damnit no!” Thorin groaned inwardly and looked down at his nephews who were watching curiously.

“Fine, be there in 20 minutes.” He snapped and shut his phone. “Looks like we need to stop by Bofur’s to see Gloin.” He murmured and ruffled their hair. “Is that okay? We will get food on the way back.”

“Sure!” Fili smiled gently and Kili bounced.

“Do you think Bofur will let me play with those toys he keeps on the shelves?” He asked curiously. “He has transformers!” Thorin chuckled and shook his head.

“Maybe, if you ask nicely. Come its going to rain!” They hurried back to his jeep and quickly climbed in with the boys. The boys were excite, they knew what was coming, but Thorin sure as heck didn’t. They had been told by Dwalin earlier in the week a surprise party was being planned and to keep their mouths shut. The fact that Kili was able to was pretty amazing. It had seemed Bofur had snatched Thorin’s phone and got Dwalin’s number when they were together once and had called the biker up to ask if he had any plans.

Thorin had gotten a call from Dwalin saying he had too much work to come over that weekend and that he loved Thorin and would see him in a few days. Thorin had shrugged it off. It wasn’t the first weekend Dwalin had called out stating he was too busy.

Within 15 minutes they pulled up to the house. Everything seemed normal. Only Bombur’s and Gloin’s cars were out front, which was a normal occurance. Bombur only lived a few blocks down, and Gloin only a few miles out so they tended to frequent each other’s homes. It was Thorin who lived way out in the country away from everyone.

Slowly, he walked to the door and knocked. “I’m here!” He called, opening the door. Instantly he went into protective mode when the light was turned on and everyone jumped out and yelled,

“Surprise!” He put his hands up into fists as Bofur jumped out. He nearly punched Bofur who ducked.

“Woah, woah woah!” He cried and laughed as Thorin relaxed and growled.

“I told you, no parties!” He said as everyone came out grinning. Dwalin came around with a drink and handed it to him. 

“Here ya go.” He kissed his cheek and smirked. “It’s a coke and two shots of crown.” Thorin grumbled and quickly chugged it as he glared.

“How did you get pulled into this?” Thorin hissed.

“Bofur.” He chuckled faintly. “We wanted to do something for you, and you weren’t letting us.” He stated gently. “I love you, why didn’t you tell me your birthday?” Thorin shook his head.

“I just don’t celebrate. I was going to spend it eating and having fun with the kids.” He looked at the boys as they grinned.

“We knew!” Kili gasped. “I wanted to tell you but Dwalin said he would take apart my bike and ring me upside down so I had to not tell you!” He said with a laugh as Fili had darted off to go play with the other kids. Thorin chuckled and ruffled the dark haired boy’s hair before he too ran off.

“Alright, I guess I am stuck huh?” He grumbled and smiled, nodding to a few of his cousins. Becca came out of no where and was laughing with Frerin who had an arm around her.

“Thorin! Why didn’t you tell me your little brother was this funny?” She asked with a smile as he smirked.

“Becca, what are you doing here?” Thorin asked through gritted teeth.

“Oh, Dwalin told me when he came in last to pick you up for lunch. I couldn’t miss your big 4-5!” She murmured with a laugh.

“Great.” He patted her shoulder and sighed, glaring at Dwalin who grinned.

“Make it up to ya?” He asked as Thorin pulled Frerin off.

“No banging my assistant. That is why my last one left.” He hissed and Frerin grinned.

“Too late!” He said as he bounced off to go with the woman who was laughing at his jokes. Thorin groaned again and shook his head as he made his way thanking everyone for coming. A few people threw gifts in his arms which he deposited onto a table for later use.

Bombur had made a large red velvet cake, which was Thorin’s favorite and he nearly drooled looking at the delicious cake. “This looks amazing.” He said to Bombur who looked quite proud.

“Anything for you, cuz!” He said with a laugh. Thorin walked off and mingled a little bit.

Soon, they were putting candles and making Thorin deal with the annoying happy birthday song before he blew out the candles then grumbled. “Just cut me a slice so I can go hide and eat this in peace!” Everyone laughed at him as Bombur cut him a bit slice and Thorin disappeared to eat it in a much quieter spot.

Dwalin found him shortly after getting his own smaller slice as he leaned against the wall. “Everyone seems to love you so. Why are you trying to hide from it?” He asked curiously as he nibbled the cake.

“We have family days where we cook out and have a good time together. I like my peace and quiet out in the country. I used to live in this same culdesac before I had the boys and then when they moved in it was too small.” He murmured a sigh escaping his lips.

“Still, they want to be around you. Bofur has frequented the shop and says you used to be so close, but since your sister passed you have been distant.” Thorin made a face and frowned as he took another bite of cake.

“Well, losing my whole immediate family kind of does that. On top of losing my sister, I gained two boys I am solely responsible for.” He said, nodding towards Fili and Kili running and chasing the younger boys through the house.

“Your family wants to be here for you. “Dwalin muttered. “Stop cutting yerself off.”

“Yeah? Well then why is it every time I walk in the door its can we borrow money? Can you fix this? Can you do that?” He snapped roughly. “Frerin acts as if I am his own personal bank! Bofur does it rather subtly and it is quite annoying. You are the only person I am ever around who doesn’t ever ask for anything or expect anything out of me. Even Bombur’s shop wouldn’t be up if I hadn’t helped front the bill.” He grunted as he crossed his arms.

“Well, maybe tell them ye are done?” Dwalin asked softly as he moved to sit next to Thorin.

“Look, I am not even rich. Far from it. I just know where to put my money and how to work the system. All the money I use on my bikes is easily from what money I got for signing on two extra terms in the marines. I sold my house at a ridiculously high price just because I am charming like that.” He stated with a frown.

“I get that. I know.” Dwalin grumbled and sighed. “Just tell them you are done lending money and things. They will understand.”

“You tell Frerin he can’t have something and see the hissy fit he throws. You think Kili’s fits are serious? Frerin is 35.” He said with a groan. “If I tell him I am cutting him off financially then I will be the evil big brother. He will tell me how we are our only family and should take care of each other, though I take care of him.” He said bitterly.

Dwalin didn’t know what to say so he wrapped his arms around his lover as Bofur came back in. “Thorin! Your presents come on!” He said happily. Thorin grumbled and stood but slowly walked back into the room. Everyone had gathered around the ‘gift table’. He really didn’t want to do this. He felt it rude to open gifts in front of everyone but they were insistent. So, that was what he did. He bit it back and dealt with it, a small smile on his lips as he did so.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to all my followers. Alot has come up in life and I have major writer's block. I also do not have a working lap top so writing is not something I can do at the moment unless I steal my S/O's computer. I promise to come back! Thanks to anyone who is still following me!


End file.
